danganronpa_oc_tags_kmm_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Tatsuka
Ren Tatsuka (たつか レン Tatsuka Ren)) is a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa: Hotel Hell. His title is the Ultimate Genetic Scientist ' (超高校級の「遺伝学者」 lit. ''Super High School Level Geneticist). '''Introduction Ren was among the students to initially wake up in the ballroom, he didn't introduce himself and was hostile to anyone who approached him. He was focused on his studies the entire time. His Research Throughout the game, Ren focused primarily on his research, For r3asons unknown. He has stated that it was to cure a specific disease, but upon further research,, you would find no such disease. Appearance Ren is a lanky teen, with hazel eyes and a calculating look. He has a refined face and a steely expression. Ren has white hair and extremely pale skin, having locked himself in his lab for years on end. Ren wears a white, long sleeved button up shirt, dark pants and shoes. He wears black suspenders and carries pens in his shirt pocket. He also wears a black tie to compliment his suspenders. Ren has a sharp voice and is rarely ever focused on the person he is speaking too, often lost in thought or distracted in some way. Personality Ren is an irritable and serious teen who sees himself to be more superior than the others due to having a higher paying job and a higher rank in social hierarchy. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed, and constantly refers to the other students as "lowbloods" and "peasants". He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, preferring to work alone and mocking the others' attempts to be cooperative, even bluntly stating that they are not friends. However, he does not appear to be as actively mean as he seems. Usually when he answers to the other students with cruel words, it is because they bothered him when he wanted to be left alone. He is shown to be very confident in his abilities and does not seem to consider failure even an option. However, because he was raised in highly competitive environment, he thinks people only think about themselves and he dismisses emotional ties as petty and unimportant. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Genetic Scientist Ren's talent offered him a wide range of skills. He is extremely intelligent, often referring to the others as "Less Intelligent". He has a wide range of medical talent and a deep understanding of how to help someone in danger. He pictures himself as a person superior to everyone else due to this understanding. Keen Intellect Ren is one of the brighter characters in Hotel Hell. He shows to have genuine understanding of dead bodies and wounds. He can assess situations easily and can tell how someone is feeling, having understanding of symptoms of many different mental and physical conditions. Relationships S.P.A.D.E.S. The group of kids Ren was taking care of. They all shared a mitochondrial disease Ren was treating. They were the closest thing to family he ever had. They gave themselves the name Spades after playing a card game with Ren and getting a full house of Spades. Then the incident ''happened. Talk to Ren if you want to find out more about them. ''Alice White Alice is another of the students in the killing game. He met her during the introduction in the ballroom and promptly ignored her, finding her energy annoying. She continued pestering him, making him despise her even more. Ren doesn't show his feelings towards her as he naturally hides them. As Ren spent more time around Alice due to her constant presence, he found that he was falling in love with her. Although he internally denied this and was confused by his increased heart rate whenever he was around her. After talking to him alone in a room, Ren cracked and he fell to his knees, reliving the feelings he had when ''the incident ''occurred. After she reassured him, the feelings in his chest got too strong for him to handle and he kissed her briefly before leaving the room. Category:Students Category:Males Category:HH